


No, Seriously.

by SJoan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJoan/pseuds/SJoan
Summary: Blaise loves dancing around. Whether it's on the dance floor, in the kitchen, or around his feelings for one Pansy Parkinson, he always seems to find a way to reference no diggity.





	No, Seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing Me a Rare Volume 3. Much love to my beta and alpha who shall remain nameless until the fest is complete.  
> Song Prompt – No Diggity, Blackstreet
> 
> Warnings: AU, Suggestive Themes

_Present Day_

“Shorty get down, good lord  
Baby got 'em up open all over town  
Strictly biz, she don't play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound  
Getting paid is her forte  
Each and every day, true player way  
I can't get her out of my mind  
I think about the girl all the time...”

Biting back a smirk, Pansy peeked around the corner at Blaise. His smooth tenor vocals caused a shiver to creep down her spine. It was nice to come home after a long shift at the hospital and see him dancing around the kitchen. It never made sense to her, but watching him dance around helped to relieve some of her stress. 

The things the man could do to her without even looking. Sweet Salazar. Pansy had to stop herself from swooning whenever he got in the mood to dance. Especially when he grabbed her and started to salsa. Being as sensual as he was should be illegal, she thought to herself, tracing his figure with her eyes. 

And, of course, the after-effects of his grooving - specifically the dance moves he pulled out when he suspected she was watching him - always ended in a special type of stress relief.

“I like the way you work it...” 

“No diggity,” Blaise spun towards her when Pansy joined in for the chorus. “I got to bag it up.” A half smile lifted one of his cheeks and he grabbed her hands, depositing her bags on the counter and spinning her so Pansy’s back was to his chest in one quick move. 

“Spying on me again?” The tip of his tongue grazed her ear. “Didn’t we talk about this the last time you crept in and hid around the corner?”

Pansy smiled. “You think what happened last time was supposed to stop me from doing it again?” She pushed her hips back against him. “I don’t believe that was your intention Mr Zabini.” She spun in his arms, twisting her own around his neck and bringing his lips close to hers. “Baby, you’re a perfect ten, I wanna get in, can I get down, so I can win...” Glancing up at him through her lashes, she licked her lips lightly tracing his. 

Blaise made a low noise in the back of his throat and bit her bottom lip. “Minx, that’s my line.” 

As he nibbled his way down her neck, Pansy couldn’t help it if all coherent thoughts flew from her head. The further his fingers travelled downwards, the more tension melted away. 

\---

Wearing nothing but a sheet, Pansy trailed her fingers along the mantel. Little knick-knacks and souvenirs of their relationship decorated the shelf. A soft laugh escaped her when she reached the gift Theo had given them at their engagement party. Only Theodore Nott would find a way to turn the phrase ‘No Diggity’ into a pretty piece of art. 

Lightly tracing the embroidered words, Pansy thought back to the first time Blaise had mentioned their song. She giggled thinking of how uncoordinated and unsavvy her husband used to be. 

Pansy picked up a photograph of the two of them setting up the Great Hall for their Graduation Ball and smiled fondly. Blaise’s awkward fumbling of the decorative mirrors and the longing glances he sent her way played on a recorded loop. Pansy and Theo still teased him about how long it had taken for him to get her attention. 

That being said, if he’d have shown her his dance moves sooner, it probably wouldn’t have taken so long. Although it was a true test of her patience watching Blaise groove around the dance floor at Theo’s wedding - unable to feather her nails down his back or trace his muscles with her tongue. 

She gently put the photograph back on the shelf and hunted down her husband. They didn’t really need to sit at the table to eat dinner, they just as easily could feed one another in bed.

\---

_Ten Years Earlier_

“No diggity.” He nodded at her before turning away and walking back towards the dormitory. He hoped she couldn’t see the dark flush making it way up the back of his neck. No diggity?!? Bloody hell, where did that come from? 

Theo chuckled from beside him. Shooting Theo a cold glare, Blaise fought the urge to turn around and explain to her what he’d meant. 

“I thought you meant to ask her to the Graduation Ball, not... Whatever that was. Was it supposed to go somewhere? Did you just say ‘no diggity’ to Pansy? Was she supposed to know what you meant?” Theo whistled. “I mean, she listens to a lot of different music but I don’t think an old rap song from ‘96 is high up on her list.” 

Blaise glared at him again. “Nowhere, that’s where it went. It went nowhere.” He sighed. Couldn’t even get the question out before she smiled and all concrete thoughts flew out of his head. 

“Are you going to try again?” 

“Shut up, Theo.” 

\---

“You ask her yet?”

“Salazar's sake Theo! Give a bloke some warning!” Blaise started, almost spilling his coffee all over his bedspread. “And no, I haven’t. Now bugger off, I have things to do.” 

Theo stared at him over the rim of his glasses. “If you don’t ask her soon, she's not going to be available.”

“Just drop it, Theo.”

“You do nothing for too long and her parents are going to start setting her up with suitors. You know that, right? Although it is Pansy we’re talking about, so would she really follow along with what her parents want.”

Blaise sighed loudly. “Theo. I swear to Merlin if you don’t leave I’m going to hex you so you have no choice but to give me some space.” 

“I’m serious Blaise.” A sly smirk crept across his face. “Has Pansy asked you what you meant yet? Or have you tried to woo her further with lyrics she doesn’t understand?” 

A vein throbbing in his temple, Blaise flicked his wand at the door sending Theo flying backwards and slamming the door behind him. Theo’s smug chuckle was cut off when his silencing charm sealed the door. He’d take the charm off later - if Theo wanted back in the dorm he could wait. 

He had a meeting to get ready for. One that involved Pansy, planning the Graduation Ball, and ensuring Theo didn’t bring up some other embarrassing memory. Dear Merlin, Theo was going to be at the meeting.

\---

Pansy tried her hardest not to start grinding her teeth. Dear Merlin, it didn’t take sixteen people to plan the Graduation Ball and Ceremony, but at least she was the chair and had some veto-power. There was no way she would ever willingly go to an event with the theme of ‘looking back, moving forward’. Accent mirrors were one thing, but to have the entire Great Hall decked out in mirrors was tacky. Extremely tacky. Especially when they were rear-view mirrors out of muggle vehicles. 

Breathe in. Breathe out. And again. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Blaise and Theo arguing. Their whispers were too quiet to discern what exactly they were saying and before Blaise could get his hand over Theo’s mouth, he piped up.

“What about a Grammy’s theme?” 

A smile spread across Pansy’s face. “Perfect. Elegant, not outdated, and not overused.” She narrowed her eyes at Hannah Abbott. “And you’ll still get some of your mirrors. But we will not have the entire Great Hall covered in rear-view mirrors. That is tacky.”

\---

“Now’s your chance!” Theo mouthed to Blaise as he stood beneath the intricate graduation backdrop. He gestured to Pansy, lingering near the punch bowl. “Go!” 

Blaise flapped a hand at him, fighting the urge to send a stinging hex at the other boy. “Theo!” 

Smirking, Theo took a few quick steps before sliding up beside Pansy neatly. “Blaise has a question for you, my dear.” He shot an exaggerated wink at Blaise over her shoulder. “But, you know him. Won’t do anything smoothly unless thrown in, head first.” 

Pansy chuckled, shaking her head. “Don’t you mean you can’t do anything without making a fool of yourself?” She tapped a finger on her punch glass. “How you got into Slytherin…” 

“Hmph.” Theo raised his chin, a chagrined air about him. “I had to adapt to the situation. Now, if you’ll excuse me, there’s a pretty blonde over there eager to dance.” He stalked off, the fairy lights and mirrors twinkling above catching the light. Pansy chuckled again turning towards Blaise. “Theo said you had a question to ask me?” 

Blaise cleared his throat, waiting for the usual nervous warmth to spread up his neck. Pansy caught his eye, blinking rapidly a few times before tossing her hair over her shoulder, a light blush making its way across her own cheeks. Her hazel eyes locked with his, and Blaise’s heart rate sped up. Merlin, she was breathtaking.

“Dance?” His voice cracked slightly, and Blaise cleared his throat again, cursing himself silently. “I mean, would you like to dance? With me?” He held up one hand, hoping the light sweat that had broken on his neck wouldn’t translate to a cold, clammy hand. 

Pansy blinked a few times, her blush darkening slightly before twitching the corner of her mouth into a smile. “I’d like that.” 

Delicately taking his hand, she led him to the dance floor. It took all of Blaise’s willpower not to pull her right up against him, etiquette be damned. The other students on the dancefloor melted away, all of Blaise’s focus on the witch waltzing in his arms. 

\---

“You outdid yourself tonight.” Blaise’s hot breath brushed Pansy’s ear as he spoke. A shiver went down her spine at the sensation. “Is it everything you imagined?” 

She leaned back slightly to look him in the eye. “Almost. There might be one thing missing.” 

“Oh?” 

Pansy lifted her arms, twining her fingers through his hair at the top of his neck before pulling his lips to her own. “Mhmm. This.”


End file.
